let's talk about us
by ifroadshadbeendifferent
Summary: So I thought they were different because I saved them to many times but they didn't I don't know who did it but all who got involved are going to suffer the wrath of a God. Narusaku first story Crazy! Naruto but just at the start
1. prologue

What if the hero of Konoha suddenly is labeled as a traitor and gets killed by the one he used to call his best friend, and who is that man that saves naruto.

Rated M for violence and rude language

Disclaimer:Naruto doesn't belong to me it belongs to kishimoto-san

I tried, I tried to love her and get her to love me, I tried to make him a good person or die trying, I tried to be the best and to be recognized by the people, I tried to stop hatred and here I am being stabbed by him and with all those hateful faces from my friends, I guess that he'll be a great hokage and she'll be happy with him, geez I never did anything with my life I never accomplished anything, I'm sorry jiraiya, I couldn't even surpass you or my father I was just a genin I couldn't even be promoted to chunin I'm sorry mother, I didn't lived longer nor ended with that much friends, but I'll do something different than the usual.

"Sasuke, be happy and make her happy you big teme, Sakura live long enough to, (cough) become a great wife and mother, and to all of you make proud kono..."

"shut it traitor" Sasuke yells

"yeah we don't need any lecture from someone like you" Sakura yells

"I know I'm a traitor to you but he was my friend so you were I couldn't chose but I couldn't afford to lose anyone of you either I'm sorry goodbye" the difference is that I'll take my proud away and accept the mistakes with a smile goodbye friends

"so this is heaven" it looks nice

"no its not you little ass"

End of the prologue

I'm sorry if its short but it's just the prologue give it a try I'm new :) good ?


	2. who are you?

I know the first chapter didn't told that much or gave that much info but that's going to be explained in the next three chaps so don't get mad at me :)

Disclaimer :Naruto doesn't belong to me

"talk"

Flashback talk in pov

'second plain talk'

"who are you?" naruto asks

"none of your business brat" a strange light figure says

"where am I?"naruto asks

"here"the figure answers

"you're going to keep answering nonsense old fart?"

"who are you calling old fart you stupid kid you are a thousand years early to fight with one of my boogers so shut it" the figure says extremely mad "I'm sorry naruto you need to do the right question" the figure says calmly

"hmm" naruto hesitates " why am I here?"

"FINALLY!" the figure shouts "gosh you're very retarded no wonder why you were dead last"

"you're not making me easy the no insulting stuff you know" naruto says in a pi ssed tone "anyway why am I here?"

"first we have to recall why you were killed" the figure while it stares at a sad looking naruto "go ahead tell me"

"Ahhh ok" naruto gives a little nod with a defeated face "it all started 5 months ago when the war was finally over"

'it was the last battle Sasuke and me were tired and really hurted our faces were all covered in blood but madara was like us so it was the final stand'

"are you tired teme?" I asked

"shut it dobe let's finish this"

"you're taking me lightly young Uchiha shall I demonstrate you how our clan really should be like? Or you'll just be a failure like your brother"

Sasuke charged at madara with hatred in his eyes as he suddenly formed a new chidori in both hands but madara just took advantage of his hand less style and he gave a knee to Sasuke's jaw he was about to finish him but suddenly obito got out of nowhere and took the attack he was weak so he only could scream his final words

"don't keep this way Sasuke, don't let hatred take you, be like itachi would liked you to be a honest ninja that loves his country and always keep your head up to the sky don't forget who you are" 'and with a smile he passed away I yelled at Sasuke to do a last resort attack with the last Chakra we had and we made a biju dama amaterasu sage's art and madara made another one but ours had something that his didn't hope so we beat madara and when it was over I saw all the things blurry I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was at a white room just like this but I found hagoromo instead he told be he was eternally thankful to us because we stopped the paradox that madara created and he told me he was going to give me to gifts everyone but obito and madara would be revived and when I told him why he wouldn't revive obito he told me that he should have died long time ago and that he knew he was okay because he never saw two souls matching each other so perfectly I didn't understood that but It gave me peace then hagoromo told me that as a gift me and Sasuke would keep his children's souls and power's so that meant that I would have 7 bijuus because I asked hagoromo to return shukaku and leave hachibi with bee he nodded and smiled an he started to vanish I woke up at Konoha's hospital but my room was only with the presence of hinata dont take it wrong but it really broke my heart when I saw across the hall to the other room Sakura sleeping in Sasuke's legs when hinata woke up she told me if I was ok and I just couldn't tell her how I felt about it so I just gave her a big smile pretending to be okay and what she told me took me unprepared to answer'

"naruto do you love me?"

"OF COURSE you are my friend and I love all my friends"

"but do you love me like a husband should love a wife" I knew what she was talking about since the beginning but I couldn't afford to lose her and so I just told her "no I'm sorry I just can't do this to you I would be lying if I told you I feel something that I don't " and she surprised me when she told me it was okay she smiled and left the place all with that peaceful face so when she left tsunade-bachaan entered the room

"the Konoha's greatest hero"

"I told you I would save everyone datebayo" I told her smiling if I didn't she would've known that something was pinkly wrong so I just talked about something important "tsunade-bachaan I have a favor I'd like to ask you" she nodded " first of alldid obito body was recovered?"

"yes but the council doesn't know what to do with it"

"there's where I ask you the favor" she looked at me intrigued "I'd like to give him a proper burial like a real Konoha ninja"

"but why?" she suddenly spat

"he saved us, if he didn't had that attack intercepted Sasuke would've died and I don't think I would've done it alone so he's the real hero not me

"well that's going to be a problem because he was already dead besides he started all this nonsense " and she looked at me intrigued "but if you say he was a real man I believe you naruto I'll do my best"

"thank you bachaan" I told her with a big grin

"don't smile so fast kiddo" I suddenly got nervous "I have bad news"

"What?" I asked intrigued

"I'm going to give up the hokage title"

"oh its bad though I'm going to be a better hokage bachaan believe It!" she suddenly saddened

"that's the problem naruto the council believes that the best decision is to keep this peace and prevent another Uchiha outbreak and they want to give Sasuke Uchiha the hokage's tittle"

Cliffhanger!

Good? Bad? Review!


	3. they will pay!

Guys I don't know if you like it or not so take your time to review and tell me what you think about it if you like it or not to make the story improving sorry if there are mistakes I have no laptop so I'm updating in my tablet and it gets wacky ;( with nothing more to say let's get going

'second plain talk '

"talk"

**thoughts **

"what but why? Baachan it's not fair so something about it I won't let this "

"shut it naruto the decision has been made you are a great ninja behave like that"

"tsk" naruto couldn't hold the face of sadness and he just answered "yes lady tsunade"

"I'm sorry kid I tried to make it different" tsunade had a defeated face too "I'll get going I have too much paperwork you should rest"

'after that I got depressed even when I got out of the hospital I couldn't bare that I wouldn't be hokage I had worked to be one since I was a kid it felt just like the academy days but I realized I still had one thing, Sakura I remembered the talk I had with Kakashi after getting out of the hospital'

"Oi naruto how do you feel" Kakashi asks

"great sense" says a stressed naruto to Kakashi

"what's the matter naruto"

"I..." naruto tried to tell Kakashi about the hokage incident but lied instead " I don't know how to confess to Sakura" it was true he didn't knew how to do it

"well it doesn't matter how you do it but do it before something unexpected happens you wouldn't forgive yourself then it's weird you resemble obito" naruto smiled for a second

"don't let yourself fall into the same mistake naruto" said a sad kakashi "oh and thanks"

"for what Sensei?"

"the council suddenly decided to give the main cause of the war a proper burial"

Naruto just goofed around

"thank you"

'after that I decided to declare my feelings to Sakura so I went to her house it was raining so I was running fast'

"Sakura" naruto yelled after knocking the door for third time "Sak.."

"who's there knocking like crazy! " Sakura yelled with a demon face "oh I'm sorry naruto want to come in?" naruto nodded slowly and entered the haruno's house

"why are you here naruto?" Sakura asks

"I came here to talk with you about something important for me" said a smiling naruto while Sakura watched with a puzzled face "I realized after the war that I just want to be with you Sakura" Sakura looked surprised " I love you Sakura and I want to be with..."

"I'm sorry naruto I can't"

"but why? I thought you loved me"

"I don't naruto you made me realize I love Sasuke besides he told me he loves me too and"

"so you were just using me? I understand now I'm sorry for wasting your time I'll get going " before Sakura could react naruto was already gone

'after that I bumped into tsunade in the training field she looked extremely worried'

"naruto I'm sorry but the Shinobi of other lands want all the bijuus back to their respective countries so the council wants to seal your seven bijuus to prevent a war I must take you by physical force if necessary" suddenly naruto looked at tsunade with hate eyes

"no you won't" before tsunade could react naruto knocked her out with a 6 tailed punch to the guts "I'm sorry Baachan but you changed you stopped fearing blood but started to fear war you let yourself become a puppet of the council so this is a goodbye tsunade" naruto launched tsunade into the forest with all his might

"is she alive kurama? "

"yes kit, but why did you knocked her out? "

"kurama have you ever wondered what's freedom like?

"yes but what does that has to be with us?"

"I'm sorry kurama" **hagoromo take them away keep them safe! Keep them alive!**

"what are you doing kit if we're removed from your body you'll die!"

"I know" **hagoromo hurry they're already behind me**

"are you sure naruto?" naruto heard in his head he just nodded while a tear rolled down his whisker marks

"kiiit!"

"goodbye kurama take care of your brothers"

Suddenly naruto stopped running and tripped with his own feet

"so this is what it feels to have 7 of those removed at the same time" naruto just smiled while he just waited for his death

"naruto why?" a puzzled Sakura said with an angered but sad face naruto just charged at her knowing he was going to die.

'hold it bro why would you charge at her?'

'i was going to say goodbye can I keep telling the story?'

'yup'

'as I was saying'

before naruto could reach Sakura he felt something cold pierce through his chest

"you're late teme"

'and you know the rest'

End of Flashback

"omg that's the most sad history I've ever heard" said a tearful shadow

"shadows can cry?" naruto said laughing

"shut it brat im not crying I'm sweating through my eyes"

"don't worry I'm dead now anyways"

"okay" said a happy shadow

"wow you forget easily"

"anyway that's not fair so I'll help you" the shadow got a face "I'm the creator of the universe as it Is" said a tall brown haired man with a strong face "I'll give you 3 days with a tenth part of my power to mend what they've done to you if you want revenge or not it's up to you" the man looked at naruto smiling " extend your arm" naruto did as he was told and he suddenly woke up in Konoha's training ground "so it was all a dream" naruto tripped with a rock while walking and when he was going touch the ground he suddenly blew the ground " so they did killed me" naruto just smiled and then he laughed with a sinister tone and then started crying "they'll pay for what they've done I don't care who they're but they're going to suffer all yes like I suffered all from the start like the academy days yes they'll pay" he said before vanishing the water of the waterfall with a touch after that he started to laugh hysterically

Good bad review!


	4. where is he!

I'm sorry I didn't updated in so long I got stuck because of the finals at my school. But here I am! So let's get going, it's a Narusaku Story so if you don't like don't read no flames please.

Naruto doesn't belongs to me it belongs to kishimoto-san

'thought'

"talk"

**'thought kyubii'**

**"talk kyubii"**

'So this is what it feels to be a God interesting' "what should I do?" naruto asks himself "which country should I destroy First" said naruto smirking evilly "who should I kill first? " suddenly naruto reacted "but first I should have a bowl of food before real fun begins" naruto used a transformation jutsu to disguise himself any started walking towards the village and after 20 minutes he reached ichiraku's

"what can I get.."

"12 bowls of miso Ramen and 12 bowls of pork Ramen now!"

"oh... Okay sir" answered the old man scared because of the killing aura that the hooded man had

"hey you what's your problem douche?"asked a silver haired man besides the hooded man

"none of your business idiot " answered a mad man kakashi stood up and took the hooded man by the neck

"what are you going to do ass!?" challenged the hooded man

"Kakashi-san get it easy I know these last 2 months had been hard without him but fighting won't change anything" intervened a sad teuchi "let him have what he ordered"

"what the fuck! Two months without who you geezer" Kakashi got really angry and punched the stranger in the face

"shut it, you are not allowed to talk about my student and the savior of the world like that I won't allow it I don't care who are you I won't fucking allow it so shut it before you get hurt he didn't sacrificied himself to save 8 bijuus to then be treated as shit" the stranger suddenly got up and his surroundings started vanishing

"8?! What happened!" his hood started to vanish to reveal a mad naruto "I asked what the fuck happened! "

"naruto! You're supposed to be dead" said a scared kakashi

"what the fuck happened! " and with that last scream naruto vanished all the buildings around him

"the kyubii got back to rescue you but he was sealed into some artifact that Sasuke prepared for it tsunade tried to stop him but she couldn't"

"that fucker" naruto started destroying everything "what's that artifact? Like"

"a Chakra sword"

"but why?"

"he said that he was aggressive and then he sold it to suna for money"

"gaara agreed with him and this madness "

"I don't know " Kakashi said "naruto calm down we can talk about this later but first calm down! You're different we need to know what..."

"no! I'm done with being good no more Mr nice guy! " suddenly naruto vanished but then the hokage's tower blew up

Sasuke's POV

'I hate this work I'd like to have something interesting to do after the kyubii got traded with suna for half of their wealth we don't have nothing more to kill or to destroy that council is more interesting than I thought after all they made a perfect to get rid of naruto' thought an evil Sasuke while smirking "but I could've kill him without any Problem" said Sasuke while laughing

suddenly he felt an unbelievable amount of Chakra after three seconds it vanished but then it reappeared above him and destroyed half tower he then saw a foggy shadow and then he realized who it was

"naruto!? " said an scared Sasuke

"where is he?!"

Sakura POV

'its been two months two months without you, I'm sorry I didn't knew you were innocent, I'm sorry you were right he didn't loved me he was just using me I'm sorry naruto I...'

Flashback

Tsunade arrived and saw the corpse of his grandson lying lifeless "what the fuck happened here?!"

"he was a traitor he was a kill on sight enemy of Konoha tsunade" answered Sasuke coldly

"don't say that you little piece of shit" suddenly tsunade charged at Sasuke but he suddenly kicked her from behind

"I'm faster and you know it" Sasuke said emotionless

"tsunade-Sama! Please Sasuke-l'un let her out of this" Sakura said

"shut it she's just trash" suddenly Sasuke crashed against a tree "she's not trash stop it please or you'll have to kill me with her"

"wish granted" he charged towards her but then the kyubii stepped in

**"I couldn't save him but I'll save what he treasured the most"**

"kyubii are you going to protect me"

**"I'm just going to buy you some time get out of here fast kiddo"' I didn't saved you naruto but your legacy wont be harmed by anyone thank you friend for letting me love you'**

End of Flashback

Even when you weren't alive you would've a backup just to save me you gave more importance to us and because of that you were killed I couldn't hear an i Love you from your mouth and now that I need you more than ever you're not here I just want to say something

"I love you" Sakura yelled while she hugged a photo of the blond "I miss you" suddenly the hokage's tower blew up Sakura got up and charged towards the tower when she arrived she just saw Sasuke confronting an enemy she then realized who it was the stranger

"na..naruto?"

Cliffhanger

At least a bit of Narusaku! Good bad review :) thank you for your reviews but if you don't like it let me know why because Idon't like flames I need a beta reader so if anyone is interested or is willing to help this story improving I'd be more than happy to accept him or her :)


	5. the conditions!

Disclaimer :naruto doesn't belong to me it belongs to kishimoto-san!

Finally I finished school :)) I'll try to update weekly ;) but let's get going to the story!

"WHERE IS HE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" naruto screamed while a giant Chakra sphere surrounded all the hokage's tower then the objects began levitating and when the objects reached the barrier they vanished

"you're supposed to be dead traitor"

"that's my line but don't worry I'll finish you fast then I'll get my friend and then I'll dissappear this shitty village" after that naruto started to walk around slowly towards Sasuke while Sasuke just smiled

"you think you're going to beat me with your new power you idiot did you forget that hagoromo gave me the rinnegan with the sharingan? " suddenly Sasuke opened his rinnegan

"then look at this jerk" naruto took à deep breath and then released it and with that mere wind he cut Sasuke's cheek

"what the fuck was that you freak" Sasuke's eyes looked frightened

"oh I'm sorry did I scared you?" naruto smiled "and what the fuck is she doing there" naruto pointed at a surprised Sakura behind some rocks "did she came to save you? O you all mighty Uchiha? Does your girl fights for you now? And you even call yourself a hokage, itachi must be suffering in hell just by seeing the kind of coward his brother became"

"Shut up!" said an angered Sasuke "you didn't knew him!" Sasuke started to create a final chidori and he transfered it to his sword then he threw it to naruto bit naruto raised his index and vanished the sword Sasuke and Sakura looked both at the new naruto "didn't expected that did you pinkie?" naruto said to Sakura "did I scared you?"

"who are you and what happened to your old self?"

"well if I do recall correctly you called me a traitor so this is what a traitor behaves like doesn't it? " naruto just smiled "isn't this what you wanted pinkie? A hateful piece of me a real traitor?" naruto laughed at her "Your kids are going to ask you ¿mom who did this? And you can only answer one thing" naruto turned serious and appeared in front of her "me it's my fault kids, because you " naruto walked towards Sasuke and Sasuke tried to punch naruto but he got knocked out "and this piece of shit took all that I wanted from life even the life itself " naruto started choking Sasuke "beg you fucking bug" he yelled at him "beg or you're to busy harming others to do so?" he turned to Sakura "then go ahead pinkie beg for your piece of shit beg and I may release him! " Sakura started to cry "stop this, you're not like this!"

"that's right beg some more" he laughed "what's wrong you didn't expected this" he then turned back "you thought I was going to be happy? " Sasuke stopped moving "you always thought of me as a burden" he then released Sasuke "but I am merciful" he smiled "you have 10 to convince me to let you live!" her face brightened a little "10 days?" he laughed "hours darling" she screamed "what do you want?"

"I want two things"

"I want the council, everything you know about them or I want info about kurama if in this 10 minutes If don't receive any of those I'll kill you and I'll destroy the whole world "

"you must be kidding me you don't hold that much power " he smiled pointed at the hokage's mountain and then the mountain dissappeared "do I look like I'm joking pinkie?" she paled the destiny of the humanity lied in her hands but she would become a traitor and would get herself killed by the villagers if she told all that she knew about the council and kurama "ok I'll do it but if I do I want two things "

"oh pinkie you don't seem to get the point" he touched his temples lightly and then started rubbing them "it isn't a negotiation it's a threat "

"I know but I'll give you information about kurama's and the council whereabouts "

Naruto looked intrigued "you know you'll get killed by doing that right?"

"I know but that's what you would've done before becoming this mons"

"take care of your next three words " naruto threatened her "what are your conditions

"first you'll stop this nonsense" she told him "second you'll repair all these buildings" he nodded

"that's all pinkie?"

"no the last thing I want is before you leave again I want to...?" her eyes threatened to release the tears

"what the fuck do you want? Quick I'm not a fucking genie you know?"

"I want to have a first last date with you!" she said to him he looked angry but then he looked a little sad then the sadness vanished "as you wish pinkie besides I am already talking to a walking corpse" he answered coldly "you'll be with me the whole time if you lie to me you'll die and the world will die with you understood?" she nodded with the face lowered " then let's go I have to save my only friend" she looked hurted with that last comment but then they both vanished.

Unknown POV

'that kiddo is taking this shit to another level' "do you really think he is worth a shot to compete for it old man?"

"yes I'm pretty sure that's why I send him to you"

"I know but did you looked at him he got sick of power in the moment he received them!"

"you're wrong my little friend he isn't sick of that he got sick of another illness it's worse but better At the same time"

"what's it old man"

"it's human first disease, hatred"

"I don't get it"

"you won't but if he does then he'll cure himself and then we shall see if he redeems himself or if I was wrong"

"ok I bet you three weeks of food against the boy" the first shadow vanished

"I accept " and with that the game was on

cliffhanger! Review! Good or bad?


	6. The first day part 1

Sorry I didn't updated I was in my prom dance and all that stuff you know but here I am again!

Disclaimer: naruto doesn't belong to me it belongs to kishimoto-san :) with that let's get going to the story

"talk"

**"kurama talk"**

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sakura and naruto rushed towards suna "so how's the... Mhhm" naruto turned confused

"the what?" he asked seriously

"well you know" Sakura started to play with her hands "being dead"

Naruto smiled "you still being the only person weird enough to ask that" then he saddened "it's calm you know? It's really warm" naruto then touched his chest "here" then he turned and saw Sakura's troubled face and he remembered her silky skin, her beautiful eyes, those pink lips that drove him crazy and that hair that looked like the tree which had the same name then he realized that he was staring at her "well let's hurry pinkie" she just nodded

Sakura's POV

He was staring at me, maybe he has forgotten about the 'incident'

"no I didn't" naruto answered in a cold tone

"you can read my mind?" I asked "do you have any limits?"

"I... Don't think so" he hesitated but why? "anyway I don't care about you, we have a mission to do"

General POV

"Are we still far away from suna?" naruto asked

"no, the kazekage's tower it's over there" and after Sakura said that naruto vanished and half of the kazekage's tower blew up

"don't you know another technique besides blowing up towers!" Sakura angered "BAKA!" then she started to run towards the chaos

naruto's POV

1,2,3 rush! Oh crap I rushed too hard again, I'm going to destroy another tower damn "vanish!" and with that you vanish the kazekage's tower or at least half of it, I hope that gaara or kurama were in the radio of the vanishing explosion

"I feel so retro here!"

General POV

suddenly 2 puppets attached to naruto's body and the upper puppet started to blew poisoning gas to naruto then naruto saw three shadows behind the dust

"I wouldn't mind if you took all this shitty sand away" then temari wiped away all the dust with her fan "at least you can look the people who gets to kill you do you have any last wish?" then the three of suna got frozen "naruto? "

"yo! Sup gaara?" he then winked "ehh look I'm sorry about the tower stuff you know I didn't want to blew it but it suddenly appeared in front of me and I couldn't react in time" he then laughed

"you should be dead" gaara looked horrified

"ehh? The gas? No its not that good"

"no I don't mean that you were killed!"

"Ahh 'bout that I got back for some unfinished business" he then got serious "where is he?"

"who?" gaara then realized "Ahh he's in that sword" he then gazed the sword that had sealed kurama "we've been trying to break the seal but nothing seems to be working " gaara looked sad

"I know, I also know you bought it to protect kurama from the rest of the nations " gaara turned to look naruto "who told you?" then naruto pointed at Sakura who was arriving with a dozen of chunnins behind her naruto just pushed them with his breath but without touching Sakura or the buildings "thanks gaara you still being a loyal friend" gaara felt the tears rolling down his cheeks "oh and you'll get your tower repaired in three days so don't worry " he then walked away

"naruto!" gaara screamed "is this the last goodbye? "

Naruto smiled with a sad face

"no, it's just the beginning" he then started to charge Chakra "hurry up gaara I'll be waiting you and your guys" he smiled and took the sword "goodbye old friend" then naruto took Sakura and both suddenly vanished in the middle of nowhere

"I'll do my best to tell you all of my tales when I reach you naruto so please " gaara cried like when he was a kid "PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!"

Naruto and Sakura appeared in the outsides of suna Sakura then frowned

"I told you already these seal was made with that rinnegan you won't be able to destroy it"

"shut it pinkie what I'm about to do is hard to accomplish so I need full concentration " naruto then pointed the sword with his finger

"but what are you going to do, besides what's with that shit of 'oh I'll repair it in three days' you know it's im..." naruto turned mad

"shut up!" then his finger became crimson red "thank you" he then touched the sword and it destroyed "you destroyed it now the seal can't be dispelled! You moron!" Sakura then heard a gigantic growl

"kurama?"

**"naruto is that you?"**

Cliffhanger good bad review!


End file.
